8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jeppo
: -[[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, Mr. Mote! Jeppo 00:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Please categorize the images for the comic scripts as Category:Comic Images/ Thanks! [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 16:41, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry. I wasn't aware of such category. I shall do that in the future. Jeppo 16:45, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Exams :Thanks, guys! I've got through half of the exams. Another two to go. I'm all stressed out so I've taken an hour off revising. Jeppo 16:36, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :If I'm honest I didn't do as well as I wanted to. I had four exams this week - on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday so I had very little break-times inbetween. This is my third year into a four year Physics course at University and to be honest I don't understand most of the equations that we have to learn, hence my high stress levels. :Anyhow. I won't get the results until after a few weeks' time, though I don't know exactly when. I'm pretty sure I've failed one exam, another exam is pretty much hit-and-miss but I think I've passed the other two, but in a way I've only got myself to blame for not revising as much as I should have done, but the bad scheduling of the exams didn't help matters either. The University exams are all spread over three weeks (this being the second week) so I don't know what idiot decided to put all the Physics exams within a time-frame of just four days. :Thank you for the support, anyway! Jeppo 15:32, 23 January 2009 (UTC) And Now for Something Completely Different I think you would make a good moderator. You're contributing well and helpfully to the site. They don't have any real power (besides having a super fast undo button), but you'll be part of the staff and you'll be respected by the users that come here (if any). After being a moderator for awhile, I will promote you to Admin, trust me. If you don't want this career path, you don't have to accept my request. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 17:07, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Well I do love coming here and contributing to the wiki and becoming a moderator would probably encourage me to do much more for this place so... OK, I'll accept! Jeppo 17:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Great! You now have slightly more power than before. You can now undo the most recent edit with one click. It ain't much, but your one your way to becoming an admin! Oh, and you can put on your talk page and userpage. Keep contributing![[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 17:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::Also, what image would you like yourself to be represented as on the staff page which I am rewriting. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 17:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll choose Image:Fighter2.gif since its almost the same as the image used in my talk template back at FFWiki. Jeppo 19:09, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you! [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 19:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Congratulations. —MasterConjurer 20:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! Jeppo 21:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Template When you welcome someone to the wiki, please remember to type , and not just . Otherwise, the new user just sees nonsense where a link to your talk page should be. I put your name onto Organism X's welcome, so you don't have to worry about that one. ' Master ConjurerBerserker' 00:32, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Gian'ts and shakethe Apparently, ScatheMote and Diablo made the decision long ago that the typos were to be fixed, rather than sic''ed. Letting you know that so you know why it was changed back. '—MasterConjurerBerserker' 02:50, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough. Jeppo 20:08, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Location I know that Diablo is Scottish and that ILHI is from Bedfordshire. I'm made curious as to what region you hail from. I wouldn't be offended if you'd rather I didn't know. '—MasterConjurerBerserker' 15:03, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :I live in Cheshire, in the North-West of England. Jeppo 19:21, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::Wow. You're from the same county as Daniel Craig! '—MasterConjurerBerserker' 19:52, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::He's from Chester, I live just a little to the East from there in a town called Warrington. Jeppo 20:35, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I've heard of it. My step-father is a US Air Force engineer, and travels to check bases' efficiency and safety. Warrington is the location of the largest US Air Force base outside the United States. Odd reason for me to have heard of your hometown, though. '—MasterConjurerBerserker' 21:25, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::There is nothing odd about that. Warrington is best known for RAF Burtonwood. My great aunt married an American airman who was stationed at Burtonwood. They don't use the base now; the runway has now been made into a motorway. Jeppo 21:31, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Comic Images Maybe you should create an image specifically for all episodes that don't have images yet, like one that says to upload an image and edit the table. '—MasterConjurerBerserker' 00:04, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if I can do an image, but I'll see what I can do... Jeppo 00:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::If you'd like me to do it, lemme know. I only suggested it first because you'd be the only one I know of using it. '—MasterConjurerBerserker' 00:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::I've tried making a template for it, but it didn't work as I hoped. I'll try again.Jeppo 00:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm good with templates. Do you want me to try? [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Then again, I'll just let Master Conjurer make it if necessary, for he claimed it first. Contact me if trouble arises. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:35, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't think my second idea will work either. The problem is the 00:38, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'll see what I can do. Luckily for me, cropping images is easy because I have photoshop. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::I use paint, then Microsoft Office Picture Manager, then Paint again. (Often only the Picture Manager.) It gets this sort of thing done fairly quickly. '—MasterConjurerBerserker' 00:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Agh! It's still not working! OK, I'm definitely out of ideas now. Can you guys think of a way to fix it? Jeppo 00:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Wait, the image you just uploaded can be used with Template:Click. Let me try something. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ta-dah! '—MasterConjurerBerserker' 00:51, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :I got it to work! Here, take a look. You can click on the image and it will take you to . '''Edit:' Master Conjurer changed the format a little. Same concept, though. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I see what you did. Very clever. Thanks! Jeppo 01:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Antidote While Antidote is an item in most Final Fantasies, it is a spell in 8-Bit Theater. Brian was likely making fun of the fact that some older Final Fantasy titles call the spell "Antdot." —MasterConjurerBerserker 16:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, OK. Jeppo 16:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Birthday Reconsider Jeppo, I am sorry but I don't like the comic script nav idea. This defeats the purpose of the List of Comic Script pages, and a discussion about why I dislike that is here. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 19:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'll stop. Jeppo 19:36, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::I can see that ScatheMote successfully disarmed my watchlist. Thanks for the warning though, Jeppo. //masterConjurer (Talk)_ 23:11, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Script Yeah...sorry about taking your script edit, I'll move on to the 500's for good measure (because that's where I stopped reading...) Chocolancer 22:47, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Suprised by the comment you posted you dont seem to know me that well, im suprised, as ive made angry statements at many users, im currently blocked, so ill post messages to you here. whos your most hated of all FF and 8Bit characters? mine respectively are Rydia and Thief.Kiff15 06:12, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :I do know about your antics over at the FFWiki, but as long as you have learnt your lesson then you are welcome here. And to answer your question, I don't really hate any FF and 8Bit characters. Except maybe some enemies that you are meant to hate. 13:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Intresting It seems that we moved the Yang Old template at the almost the same time. And I could have beaten you too (only 5 seconds apart). ¬.¬ [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 21:36, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :It appears that I've actually beaten you for once! You just moved the redirect, I think. Even then the page I moved didn't keep to the right format (the W and O was uppercase) so I moved it to your suggestion. 21:41, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Twitter Account Do you know/want the password to the Twitter account? Since every other staff member happens to know it, I thought you'd might want to know what the password is. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 21:39, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I'll help out. Just send it via a Direct message on Twitter. 08:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Since I won't have access to a computer on your (or my) birthday, I just wanted to wish you an early happy 22nd birthday! \^.^/ [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 02:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC)